


Beautiful as Usual

by ros3bud009



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Aka Robots With Boobs, Body Piercing, Emotional Manipulation, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fingering, Groping, Humiliation, Lot of Boob Groping, M/M, Painplay, Rape/Non-con Elements, Softbody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ros3bud009/pseuds/ros3bud009
Summary: And there was nothing for Optimus to do. Ultra Magnus had called him to his office to do a task for him, like he did frequently these days, and when Optimus had opened that office door to see Magnus half-sitting on the front of his desk, lips pulled into a too easy smile, he had known.





	Beautiful as Usual

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I had never planned on moving this guy over here since explicit non-con isn't really my brand here, but I'm moving my tumblr exclusives over so here we are.
> 
> PLEASE HEED THE TAGS. IF THIS IS NOT YOUR JAM, THEN PASS ON THIS. I'll be returning to my usual fluff and consensual smut programming before you know it.

“Beautiful as usual, Optimus.”

The prime fought back a shudder as Ultra Magnus’s thumbs swept across both of his nipples and his palms pressed up to fully hold the weight of Optimus’s breasts fully. Once around, then again, and on the third time he squeezed the hardening nubs, rolling them slowly.

And there was nothing for Optimus to do. Ultra Magnus had called him to his office to do a task for him, like he did frequently these days, and when Optimus had opened that office door to see Magnus half-sitting on the front of his desk, lips pulled into a too easy smile, he had known.

First they had at least been actual tasks. Organizing the shelves and files in the Magnus’s office mostly.

But every time Ultra Magnus would get close. Reaching for a datapad or some such excuse falling from his smiling lips as his frame would press against Optimus’s. Soon his servos started to touch, to brace against his back or ‘accidentally’ brush against his chest or his hips.

The day that Ultra Magnus’s large servo fully groped Optimus’s aft from behind, middle finger slipping between his tightly clenched thighs, the prime knew for certain it had all been a front for the Magnus’s true intensions.

But he didn’t dare say no.

That had been easier though. At least Optimus could hide his face against the shelf of datapads, or whatever else he had been asked to do. With enough will power, he could pretend he had done an actual task in Ultra Magnus’s office. The touching was just additional to his work.

Having Ultra Magnus shut the office door and ask Optimus to shift his chest away to reveal his breasts had ripped even that from the Prime.

But that day Optimus had obeyed despite the way his spark clenched.

And today was no different.

Optimus stood there, arms at his side, trying desperately to ignore his own burning cheeks and the way that Ultra Magnus’s optics were absolutely transfixed when he released the Prime’s tits, watching them bounce once before grasping them again.

Ultra Magnus grasped his nipples and tugged them up so they held the entire weight of Optimus’s breasts.

“I just complimented you, Prime.”

“Thank you, sir,” Optimus said, his optics looking away for a moment as he grit his dentae against the throbbing ache beginning to build in his chest. Ultra Magnus squeezed once more, the sharp sensation enough to make Optimus jerk, before once again releasing his tits.

“You’re welcome. Of course, I’m sure you don’t need me telling you that. You already knew you have lovely breasts.” Ultra Magnus cupped them again, massaging with his thumbs, kneading the sensitive tissue as he pleased. “Large enough to fill my servos” – he squeezed Optimus’s tits and Optimus’s servos fisted at his sides as his sensornet lit up – “but not too much that they spill over. Perfect, don’t you think?”

“Yes, sir,” Optimus murmured, his ventilations quickening. The sickening combination of humiliation and unwanted arousal sent his temperature spiking.

“Good.”

Optimus let his optics sink offline, steeling himself as Ultra Magnus kneaded and caressed and bounced his tits. He felt like Ultra Magnus’s possession, a simple play thing for the Magnus, and the realization that that was simply reality was enough to have his shuddering again. Luckily – and primus, how did that become something he considered lucky? – it only added to the illusion that he was enjoying the attention.

As Ultra Magnus leaned down to mouth at Optimus’s chest, kissing one breast and then taking his nipple between his lips and flicking the sensitive tip with his glossa, Optimus found himself gasping and worrying that it might have been too late and he already was.

A particularly hard suck had Optimus choking back a whimper.

And then Ultra Magnus’s dentae scraped across his nipple and bit down roughly.

“Ah-ahhh! Please, don’t–!”

“I thought I told you, Optimus,” Ultra Magnus said, voice gravelly as he spoke against the stinging protomesh, lips soft where his dentae had been too sharp, “that you do not need to hold back your voice. Did you forget that?”

“No, sir,” Optimus stammered.

Ultra Magnus hummed as he kissed Optimus’s breast and pinched at the other.

“Then don’t hold back.”

“Yes, sir. Sorry, sir.”

Optimus’s nipple was once again surrounded by wet heat as Ultra Magnus pressed his glossa to him, laving over where he had hurt the prime, replacing pain with pleasure. The embarrassment was dizzying as Optimus allowed a moan to escape his lips.

Ultra Magnus hummed as he nuzzled between Optimus’s tits.

“Much better. Isn’t it better when you listen to me?”

“Of course, sir. You’re–”

Ultra Magnus’s mouth was soft but unyielding as it pressed to Optimus’s. He licked his way into the prime’s mouth, tasting him to his spark’s content and filling Optimus’s senses while the Magnus’s fingers dug into his breasts.

“Delicious,” he purred, flicking his glossa along Optimus’s bottom lip, his optics bright and completely focused on his prime. “But I apologize. I interrupted you. What were you saying, Optimus?”

Optimus swallowed dryly.

“Just that you’re always right, sir.”

Ultra Magnus’s optics flared and his lips curled.

“How kind of you to say so. Things like that are why you’re still a prime.”

A chill froze Optimus’s spark.

But he still accepted Ultra Magnus’s kiss, offlining his optics as his mouth was explored and his breasts cradled almost lovingly. One was finally left alone, aching from overstimulation while its twin sent shudder-inducing data to his sensornet, setting it alight from too much, too long, not enough relief—

Optimus’s thighs snapped together, inadvertently trapping Ultra Magnus’s wandering servo between them as his optics onlined in a rush and he gasped against his Magnus’s mouth.

“S-sir! Ultra Magnus, sir, you can’t—not there,  _please_ –”

“Shh, it’s alright, Optimus,” Ultra Magnus cooed, pressing chaste kisses against Optimus’s forehead, his cheek, the tip of his nose. “It’s alright, just relax. You said I was always right, didn’t you?”

Optimus’s circuits burned with despair as Ultra Magnus’s hand pressed tighter against his modesty panel. He had hoped that was a line the Magnus wouldn’t cross, that it would be taking the harassment too far, even for Ultra Magnus. But instead there was a light tapping on Optimus’s panel.

“Of course, and you are, but this is—that’s too much,” Optimus tried, looking up at Ultra Magnus pleadingly.

Ultra Magnus smile was placating as he rolled Optimus’s nipple tightly between his fingers.

“Open your thighs, Prime.”

The corners of Optimus’s optics burned and his spark felt like it was in a vice grip in his chest. Shame was eating at him from the inside out. But still, he relaxed his legs, making room for Ultra Magnus’s large servo. He easily covered the entirety of Optimus’s panel, rubbing against it, feeling the heat that had built there against Optimus’s will.

Ultra Magnus’s fingers softened their hold on his sore nub, stroking soothingly and sparking bursts of painful pleasure from the bruising protomesh.

“Good. You’re such a good prime for me, aren’t you, Optimus?”

Optimus’s intake felt too tight so he simply nodded weakly.

“Yes, you are. Now, open your valve panel for me.”

Optimus felt as if he was choking on shame. His spark pounded in his chest as agitation and fear burst inside him.

“Please, sir,  _please_  don’t make me do this–”

“ _Optimus_.”

A whine reverberated in Optimus’s vocalizer. Still though, with his optics offlined and his servos fisted tight enough to scrape paint from his palms, Optimus let his valve panel slide away.

Ultra Magnus didn’t so much as pause before pressing his large palm against Optimus’s valve lips, rubbing across them, feeling the heat radiating from Optimus’s core and the slickness of his lubricants. “You feel so nice, Optimus. So hot and wet, all for me. And so soft–”

The heel of his palm pressed against Optimus’s node and stilled. Dread, sudden and awful, stirred Optimus up as he held his ventilations, hoping against hope.

“And what is this?”

Optimus grit his dentae as his spark burned with humiliation.

Ultra Magnus ground his palm against his node now, against the small metal ring running through it, forcing it to dig into the sensor-rich mesh, too much for Optimus as he squirmed and gasped.

“I asked you a question, Prime.”

Fingers pinched Optimus’s tit and pulled a yelp from him as he jerked.

“A-a piercing! It’s a piercing, sir,” Optimus admitted, and his face felt hot enough to melt off. It would have been an easier fate than to see Ultra Magnus staring down at him with such heated intensity, smile wide and pretending to be kind.

“A piercing, hm? I’m surprised you would decide to get such a thing. You always seemed like such an upstanding Prime.”

“It doesn’t mean anything,” Optimus said hurriedly, trying to excuse it and push down the humiliation, because he absolutely did not want to discuss the piercing with Ultra Magnus. It had just been an idea he had talked about, that Elita and Sentinel had gleefully pushed him to go through with, a little secret he kept after everything just for himself.

A secret that Ultra Magnus was now tracing with his fingers, flipping the ring up and down as he stroked Optimus’s node, leaving the Prime shaking as his knees threatened to give out from under him.

“That isn’t quite right though, is it?” Ultra Magnus murmured, his lips leaving Optimus’s face to drag the flat of his glossa up his finial. Optimus whimpered and his hips twitched and his chest, unbidden, arched into the soft stroking of Ultra Magnus’s servo. “You wanted it for some reason, or else you wouldn’t have gotten it. So, what could it have been, hm? A gift for a former lover perhaps?”

“No, i-it’s just for me.”

“For you?”

Optimus cried out as Ultra Magnus caught the ring between his thumb and index finger and tugged. He would have crumpled as his knees gave out were it not for Ultra Magnus finally abandoning his tits to catch him, bracing under his arm to keep him upright. Ultra Magnus kissed Optimus’s neck before tugging the piercing again, sucking on neck cabling as Optimus hips followed with a jolt and he whimpered.

“I just—I just thought it would be cute, that’s all, sir!”

“Vanity then,” Ultra Magnus purred, finally letting go of the piercing. “Very well then. If that’s the case, then let me indulge you.”

Optimus’s frame nearly collapsed as Ultra Magnus stepped away, quickly ventilating cool air into his system as he felt temporary relief. It wasn’t meant to last though as Ultra Magnus pulled and turned him, and the Prime soon found himself seated on the Magnus’s desk, his thighs forced open by the Magnus’s hips between them.

That didn’t keep Optimus from flushing with embarrassment as he tried to hide his valve, to protect it and keep it from Ultra Magnus’s gaze. But Ultra Magnus just tutted him as he pushed his thighs out wider.

“Now, now, none of that. I have to see you properly to satisfy your vanity, don’t I?”

Optimus couldn’t stop the whine that reverberated in his vocalizer as he stared up at the ceiling, fighting back tears and the growing panic. Ultra Magnus was staring at him, staring at his valve, his throbbing, clenching valve.

“I must say, you do have a gorgeous little valve, Optimus,” Ultra Magnus complimented, his optics blindingly bright as he drank in Optimus’s array. His fingers dragged down Optimus’s thighs to where they met, brushing the swelling lips of his valve, carefully pinching them to pull them apart, spreading his valve wide open. “What a lovely shade. Especially when you’re so wet.”

Optimus’s gasp was nearly a sob as he shook his helm. Ultra Magnus ignored him though as he continued to massage and spread his valve lips.

“You were right though. The piercing is very cute.” He flicked the ring up, engine purring when Optimus jumped and cried out his name pleadingly. “Though I think it might look even better with a little jewel. What do you think? I’m sure I can get something in blue for you. It will look so lovely against your valve,” Ultra Magnus said, as if it were already decided, and Optimus worried it was. “It would add some weight, but I think you would like that, wouldn’t you? To feel the jewel tugging your node all day long?”

Tears were beading at the corners of Optimus’s optics as he felt everything spiraling out of control.

But he still didn’t say no.

“Would you like that, Optimus?”

The Prime’s node throbbed as electric pleasure raced up his spine with each stroke of Ultra Magnus’s fingers. Another finger was sliding down between spread valve lips, catching on the rim, and Optimus hated how he moaned.

“That was a question, Prime.”

“Whatever you want, s-sir.”

Ultra Magnus’s grin split his face.

“A very good answer.”

His finger pressed into Optimus in one unyielding push, piercing him suddenly while the Prime gasped, scrabbling to grab the desk’s edge and hold on, his hips bucking.

“Tight,” Ultra Magnus said as if it were a compliment before pulling his finger free. It glistened with lubricant as he turned it this way and that, admiring the sheen. He placed it in between his lips, his gaze never straying from Optimus’s face as he sucked his finger clean. “Delicious.”

Optimus’s frame trembled with panic and aching arousal. He knew he looked a mess – dark marks where energon lines had burst beneath the protomesh littered his breasts, the bruising worst around his nipples, and his valve was soaked with lubricant, flushed and swollen, and his face scalding to the touch.

Ultra Magnus smiled.

“Close up your panel and your chest, Optimus.”

“What?” Optimus questioned without thinking. But Ultra Magnus was already walking around the desk, as if Optimus wasn’t still sat there on display for him, dripping onto the cool surface.

“I have a meeting to attend. Make yourself decent and I’ll walk you out.”

The shame was all consuming as Optimus had to fight his frame, fight the  _lust_  that still lingered in his lines and force his panel to shut. His valve still throbbed behind it though, desperate to be touched, to be filled again.

Optimus wiped at his optics before the tears had a chance to spill down his cheeks.

“Of course, sir.”


End file.
